Natsuko Ageha
Natsuko Ageha is the main character of lucygh12's upcoming fanfiction titled, Seasons on Wattpad. She studies in Edel Rose along with Bell Renjouji, Otoha Takanashi and Wakana Morizono. Appearance Natsuko is a young girl with short brown hair, purple eyes and she sometimes wears glasses. She wears the Edel Rose uniform like any other student. Her outfit during Prism Shows is a red checkered skirt with a white shirt and red gloves. Her Seventh Coord Evolution during the Over The Rainbow Session is the Golden Coord and her outfit is the Pure White Wedding Dress, Pure Crystal Tiara and the Pure Crystal High Heels. Her hair color also changes to orange during this evolution. Her normal Seventh Coord evolution is the Platinum Coord and she wears a white and red ensemble During Natsuko's show at the Over The Rainbow Session,her hair grows longer during the show and stays that length even after the show ends. Personality Natsuko is a kind young girl, who has it in her nature to help everyone, even her opponents. She also is a good leader for the unit, Seasons. She is a sort of person who would think of people as her friends, even if they hate her. History Not much is known about Natsuko's past, except for the fact that she has known Hiro ever since he joined Edel Rose. But Hiro has forgotten about her. He only knows her because of her debut in Seasons. Prism Jumps Natsuko has 10 jumps in total, three of which she performs at the Over The Rainbow Session. # Summer Splash # Miss Fairy Girl # Fresh Fruits Planet #'Heartful Splash' #'Explosive Heart Dive' #'Lovely Rainbow' #'Golden Star Magic' #'Burning Love of King Leo' #'Burning Heartfelt Fantasy' #'Goddess Of The Prism' Songs Natsuko has 3 solo songs, 2 duo songs and 2 trio songs Solo Songs # Dream Goes On # Switch On My Heart # Kokoro Juuden Duo Songs (With Bell Renjouji) # We Will Win! -KOKORO no Baton de PO·PON no PO~N☆ # Hello Alone Trio Songs # You May Dream # Hop! Step!! Jump!!! # 'Pretty Rhythm de Go! ' Quotes (To Bell) "Yeah...I finally did make my debut. I promise you, Bell. This year, the Prism Queen is going to '' ''be...me!" (To Naru) "Naru-san, I think you are the best prism star I have ever seen. You always shine brightly. That's why I will always idolize you and yet think of you as my rival." (To everyone about Yuki) "Yuki...she is the glue which keeps our unit together. Without her, Seasons wouldn't exist. She's the one who asked...no, forced Hijiri-san to let us debut." (To Bell) "Bell, will you be...be my partner?" (To Bell and Naru) "Of course, it isn't so simple...writing songs. You have to pour your heart and feelings out while writing according to the melody." (To Kouji) "Kouji-kun. I need your advice....how do you tell you are in love with someone?" (To herself) "I finally realised after talking to Kouji-kun. I am in love with....Hiro." Trivia * IMPORTANT!! '''Hello Alone '''is not a song of the Pretty Rhythm series. It is the first ending of the anime Oregairu. * Natsuko has been a part of Edel Rose ever since it was started like Hiro. Category:Prism Stars Category:Prism Jumps Category:Female Category:Prism Jumps from Canon Series Category:Prism Unit Category:Prism Live